An autonomous vehicle is a vehicle that is capable of sensing its environment and navigating with little or no human input. In particular, an autonomous vehicle can observe its surrounding environment using a variety of sensors and can attempt to comprehend the environment by performing various processing techniques on data collected by the sensors. Given knowledge of its surrounding environment, the autonomous vehicle can identify an appropriate motion plan through such surrounding environment. A control system can control one or more vehicle components (e.g., steering components) such that the autonomous vehicle moves according to the motion plan.